Batman vs Roman Torchwick
Batman vs Roman Torchwick is Peep4Life's fifteenth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 15! DC vs RWBY! The superhero clashes with the criminal- will justice prevail? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A deal had been cut between Torchwick and The Joker. The operation was advantageous for Joker and profitable for Torchwick. The last of the cargo had been loaded into a truck and Neo was to escort the delivery and oversee the transfer of the money and cargo. "OK then, boys. We're done here." Roman announced, popping a cigar in his mouth. One of his henchmen walked up to him. "What simple task have you failed now?" Roman asked insultingly. "W-Well, boss. We were-- AGH!" The crook fell before Torchwick, a single batarang lodged in his back. Torchwick's mouth opened, dropping his cigar. "Where did that come from?" Roman wondered aloud, kneeling by the side of his fallen pawn. Several other criminals dropped to batarangs and bat-darts. Most unconscious and others dead. "OK, very clever huntsman. Now show yourself and stop with the games!" Roman demanded. With that, Batman glided down from a nearby rooftop. "What was the cargo?" Batman asked, straight to the point. Torchwick turned around. "I get the feeling I shouldn't tell you such things" Roman grinned. "You do know you may have provided a psychopath the tools to fulfill his scheme, right? A cold, merciless man who doesn't care about the lives he is taking..." Batman explained. Torchwick burst out into an uncontrollable stream of laughter. "Sounds like my kind of guy, really." Roman admitted. Batman gritted his teeth. "I need to know what those trucks are carrying." Torchwick rolled his eyes. "Then go chase them, you'll have better look finding out that way than interrogating me." Batman frowned but Torchwick fired from his cane to cause an explosion, forcing Batman to leap back. Here we go! ''' Batman threw four batarangs at Roman, but he used his cane to block each. He then fired repeated shots from the cane at Batman, but he dodged each of them. Roman then tried to attack Batman by hitting him with the cane, Batman blocked with his arms and countered Roman blow for blow. Batman broke through Roman's guard with the bat-goo gun, which caught Torchwick's arm and stuck him to a nearby shipping crate. Roman growled in frustration and fired an explosive shot to free himself. He then got back to firing at Batman. He knocked him over with an explosive shot but Batman used a flash bang to buy himself time. While Roman was stunned, Batman used the bat-claw to pull a part of the crate from behind Roman into his back. Roman fell to the floor in pain and barely dodged another batarang by rolling behind another shipping crate. Batman countered this cover by throwing a thermite grenade which began to burn the crate. Roman realised his cover wasn't going to help so ran towards the nearby warehouse. Batman tossed a rope at Torchwick's feet and dragged him back. Roman fired at Batman's feet, sending the hero flying. Roman then stood up and rushed Batman, laying into him with strike after strike from the cane. Batman tried covering up and fired a batarang which Roman easily countered. Roman then fired a shot into Batman's chest, sending him flying through a wall of a nearby office. Roman fired repeatedly into the hole at Batman, hoping to kill him before he reemerged. Meanwhile, Batman had gone to another part of the wall and used his collapsible bat-sword to cut his way out. Roman then received a swinging punch to the head and a knee to the gut. Roman again fired an explosion at the feet of Batman, keeping him back. As Batman went to fire a batarang, Roman fired again, hitting Batman and slamming his head into a nearby barrel. Batman stood up, a little woozy, but generally OK. He decided to use his flamethrower, firing a huge wave of fire at Roman who ran like a scolded dog. Batman threw a flashbang Roman's way and stunned him, before delivering kicks and punches, bloodying the face of Roman. Torchwick began to laugh. "It is quite funny that here you are. Honorable hero hiding behind a mask, trying to protect a city that is probably already in turmoil." Batman frowned and kept fighting, but Torchwick's talking had got him to switch gears. Batman pinned Roman down and began punching away at his face. Roman's arms were trapped under Batman's legs and so he couldn't protect himself. Batman then felt a burning explosion at his feet as Roman somehow managed to fire a shot from his cane to free himself. Roman brought his cane down on Batman's head and tried to continue the beat down but Batman was countering again with every exchange. Batman fired a batarang that caught Roman in the shin. Roman yelled in pain and Batman kicked him across the floor. Roman saw he was at the door of the warehouse and sneaked inside. He pointed his cane at the door, daring Batman to enter. Suddenly, the lights went out as Batman used an EMP grenade. Roman gulped and kept his concentration on the door. A loud crash was heard above him as Batman entered through a glass window. He threw Batarangs at Torchwick but he kept running towards the door, crashing into boxes and machinery as he went. He turned around just in time for Batman to kick him through the door. Torchwick got up and looked to the sky to see Batman swinging from a rope to attack Roman from above but Torchwick shot the line, sending Batman crashing into the nearby water. Batman reemerged and Roman was not happy. "WHY WON'T YOU HUNTSMEN JUST STAY DOWN?!" he screamed at Batman. "I'm no 'huntsmen' crook" Batman explained, getting in Roman's face. "I'm Batman!" And on that note, Torchwick fired his cane right at the floor, sending both men flying. Roman got up and chuckled. "And now the bat-themed accessories make sense..." he realised. Batman rushed again and Roman fired, again, this time swinging his cane so the handle was enveloped in the energy of the shot. He clocked Batman in the head, sending him back to his start point. Batman threw a bat-dart at Roman, who ducked it only to be caught with a leaping kick. Roman crashed through a crate and Batman loomed over him. Torchwick fired and missed as Batman lifted him and threw him once more. Roman was taking aim with his cane again but Batman threw another flashbang. Roman span his cane around and bounced the flashbang back to its sender. Batman's vision and hearing was temporarily not a factor. Roman stood behind Batman and fired an explosive shot from his cane into the head of Batman. Roman let Batman's corpse slump to the floor. He then clutched his injuries and took out of his pocket another cigar and lit it. "Some delivery this turned out to be..." he remarked. '''DBX! Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DC vs RWBY Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Comic Book' Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Season Finale